The article, "Chemotherapeutic Nitroheterocycles. Antischistosomal Properties of Nitrofurylvinyl and Nitrothienylvinyl Heterocycles", by D. W. Henry, V. H. Brown, M. Cory and J. G. Johansson, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, pp 1287-1291, Vol. 16, No. 11 (1973), discloses the preparation of two 2-[2-(5-nitro-2-furyl)vinyl]imidazole compounds, namely 2-[2-(5-nitro-2-furyl)vinyl]imidazole (which is employed as a starting material for the compounds of this invention) and 1-acetyl-2-[2-(5-nitro-2-furyl)vinyl]imidazole. These compounds are disclosed as having a measure of antischistosomal activity.
Japanese Pat. No. 7,210,878, dated March 31, 1972, discloses the compound wherein R, as employed herein, is benzyl. This compound is described as having utility as a microbicide.